sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Varon
Varon, a bartender from Harse that's skilled at fighting with his feet. After his bar burned down, he set out to become an adventurer. Class Features * Flurry of Blows: Make two unarmed Strikes with a single action. If both hit the same creature, combine their damage for the purpose of resistances and weaknesses. Apply your multiple attack penalty to the Strikes normally. As it has the flourish trait, you can use Flurry of Blows only once per turn. * Incredible Movement: You move like the wind. You gain a +10-foot status bonus to your Speed whenever you’re not wearing armor. The bonus increases by 5 feet for every 4 levels you have beyond 3rd. * Mystic Strikes: Focusing your will into your physical attacks imbues them with mystical energy. Your unarmed attacks become magical, allowing them to get past resistances to non-magical attacks. However, you still need an item such as handwraps of mighty fists to gain an item bonus to attack rolls or increase your attacks’ weapon damage dice. * Weapon Specialization: You’ve learned how to inflict greater injuries with the weapons you know best. You deal 2 additional damage with weapons and unarmed attacks in which you are an expert. This damage increases to 3 if you’re a master, and 4 if you’re legendary. * Metal Strikes: You can adjust your body to make unarmed attacks infused with the mystic energy of rare metals. Your unarmed attacks are treated as cold iron and silver. This allows you to deal more damage to a variety of supernatural creatures, such as demons, devils, and fey. Proficiencies * Perception Expert * Fortitude Saving Throws Master * Reflex Saving Throws Expert * Wisdom Saving Throws Expert * Unarmed Attacks Expert * Simple Weapons Expert * Unarmored Expert * Spellcasting Expert Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Versatile Heritage Humanity’s versatility and ambition have fueled its ascendance to be the most common ancestry in most nations throughout the world. Select a general feat of your choice for which you meet the prerequisites (as with your ancestry feat, you can select this general feat at any point during character creation). * General Training Your adaptability manifests in your mastery of a range of useful abilities. You gain a 1st-level general feat. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites, but if you select this feat during character creation, you can select the feat later in the process in order to determine which prerequisites you meet. * Natural Skill (Religion and Thievery) Your ingenuity allows you to learn a wide variety of skills. You gain the trained proficiency rank in two skills of your choice. * Cooperative Nature The short human life span lends perspective and has taught you from a young age to set aside differences and work with others to achieve greatness. You gain a +4 circumstance bonus on checks to Aid. Class Feats * Ki Strike Your study of the flow of mystical energy allows you to harness it into your physical strikes. You gain the ki strike ki spell and a focus pool of 1 Focus Point. The rules for ki spells are summarized in the sidebar on page 157, and the full rules for focus spells appear on page 300. * Ki Rush Your study of the flow of mystical energy allows you to harness it into your physical strikes. You gain the ki strike ki spell and a focus pool of 1 Focus Point. The rules for ki spells are summarized in the sidebar on page 157, and the full rules for focus spells appear on page 300. * Crushing Grab Like a powerful constrictor, you crush targets in your unyielding grasp. When you successfully Grapple a creature, you can deal bludgeoning damage to that creature equal to your Strength modifier. You can make this attack nonlethal with no penalty. * Whirling Throw You propel your grabbed or restrained foe a great distance. You can throw the creature any distance up to 10 feet, plus 5 feet × your Strength modifier. If you successfully throw the creature, it takes bludgeoning damage equal to your Strength modifier plus 1d6 per 10 feet you threw it. Attempt an Athletics check against the foe’s Fortitude DC. You take a –2 circumstance penalty to your check if the target is one size larger than you and a –4 circumstance penalty if it’s larger than that. You gain a +2 circumstance bonus to your check if the target is one size smaller than you and a +4 circumstance bonus if it’s smaller than that. * Tangled Forest Stance You extend your arms like gnarled branches to interfere with your foes’ movements. You can make lashing branch unarmed attacks. These deal 1d8 slashing damage; are in the brawling group; and have the agile, finesse, nonlethal, and unarmed traits. While you’re in Tangled Forest Stance and can act, every enemy in your reach that tries to move away from you must succeed at a Reflex save, Acrobatics check, or Athletics check against your class DC or be immobilized for that action. If you prefer, you can allow the enemy to move. General Feats * Hobnobber You are skilled at learning information through conversation. The Gather Information exploration activity takes you half as long as normal (typically reducing the time to 1 hour). If you’re a master in Diplomacy and you Gather Information at the normal speed, when you attempt to do so and roll a critical failure, you get a failure instead. There is still no guarantee that a rumor you learn with Gather Information is accurate. * Quick Jump You can use High Jump and Long Jump as a single action instead of 2 actions. If you do, you don’t perform the initial Stride (nor do you fail if you don’t Stride 10 feet). * Toughness You can withstand more punishment than most before succumbing. Increase your maximum Hit Points by your level. You reduce the DC of recovery checks by 1 (page 459). * Cat Fall Your catlike aerial acrobatics allow you to cushion your falls. Treat falls as 10 feet shorter. If you’re an expert in Acrobatics, treat falls as 25 feet shorter. If you’re a master in Acrobatics, treat them as 50 feet shorter. If you’re legendary in Acrobatics, you always land on your feet and don’t take damage, regardless of the distance of the fall. * Underwater Marauder You’ve learned to fight underwater. You are not flat-footed while in water, and you don’t take the usual penalties for using a bludgeoning or slashing melee weapon in water. * Powerful Leap When you Leap, you can jump 5 feet up with a vertical Leap, and you increase the distance you can jump horizontally by 5 feet. * Wall Jump You can use your momentum from a jump to propel yourself off a wall. If you’re adjacent to a wall at the end of a jump (whether performing a High Jump, Long Jump, or Leap), you don’t fall as long as your next action is another jump. Furthermore, since your previous jump gives you momentum, you can use High Jump or Long Jump as a single action, but you don’t get to Stride as part of the activity. You can use Wall Jump only once in a turn, unless you’re legendary in Athletics, in which case you can use Wall Jump as many times as you can use consecutive jump actions in that turn. * Experienced Professional You carefully safeguard your professional endeavors to prevent disaster. When you use Lore to Earn Income, if you roll a critical failure, you instead get a failure. If you’re an expert in Lore, you gain twice as much income from a failed check to Earn Income, unless it was originally a critical failure. Category:Caravan Chimera